


First Date with Henry

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Fluff, First Date, Fluffy, Headcanon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 14





	First Date with Henry

  * First dates with Henry are always a little tedious, not because he wants to be uptight or stiff, but because he is always so damn nervous!
  * Will his date like the choice of restaurant/activity/conversation/him? So many unknowns and he is a man who thrives when being in control, first dates don’t always allow him that comfort
  * On a first date he pulls out a handful of ideas, narrowing them down, the closer he gets to the day. He wants to impress but not go over the top. Make sure his date likes him for him – which means he probably isn’t pulling out the private yacht dinner just yet
  * If his date is an outdoorsy type then you bet 100% spending the afternoon hiking with Kal is the way he’s going. Maybe a trip to the beach or something adventurous like tree-go
  * If the outdoors isn’t your thing then it’s off to a museum followed by a quiet coffee at a cafe, maybe a low key dinner at one of his favourite little diners at the edge of town
  * Whatever the activity you can guarantee it’s going to be lively and fun
  * Tons of conversation, get ready to do some talking, because Henry wants to know everything about you in the first twenty minutes. He’s fascinated by you already and wants – needs – to know everything there is
  * Be prepared to listen because once he is comfortable you are going to hear some Henry stories. If by chance the date in any way involves a pint or a pub, he is going to tell you more stories than you knew humanly possible. Nothing too revealing but some good ones never the less
  * Awkward hand holding – you’re adults but that doesn’t mean it won’t be awkward. Complete with blushing and sideways looks to make sure you aren’t totally against the gesture
  * Compliments of course, no matter what it is you end up doing, Henry will insist you look amazing and continuously tell you such
  * At the end of the date he is not taking any excuse not to walk you to the door. He wants this to last as long as possible. Silence is comforting as you allow him to walk you home. Telling you what a great time he had
  * There is definitely going to be a date #2. No way he is letting you get away with out one. If Henry has his way there will be a #3, #4, and who knows maybe even a #745!
  * Get ready for a shy kiss, because he won’t let you go without one!




End file.
